EXESORIS
by Millieme
Summary: Et Dieu l'a ainsi sommé: Ilex le centième prophète comprendra le chant divin et écrira l'épopée de Castiel dans le plus grand secret. Vous savez, Castiel le justicier, l'onde candide, le soldat du Dessus. Galea, ensis etcaetera. Il y a aussi Castiel celui qui dévore la joie, qui agrafe à son coeur la loyauté, celui qui ronge les barrières de l'esprit trop ordonné...


**Disclamer** : L'intrigue et la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Ok, plus malheureux encore, Castiel ne m'appartient pas.

 **Rating** : Tout public.

 **Titre** : EXESORIS

 **Résumé** : Et Dieu l'a ainsi sommé : Ilex le centième prophète comprendra le chant divin et écrira l'épopée de Castiel [dans le plus grand secret].

Bien, bien, salut. Pour le moment, j'annonce seulement un OS. Mais Exesoris est petit. Tout petit, genre vraiment. Mais si Exesoris ne fait pas des siennes il sera accompagné plus tard.

* * *

 _Il l'entend._  
 _Il entend sa Grâce, celle-là même arrondie par les mains de Dieu il y a de a des milliers de millénaires, tomber goutte à goutte sur le sol goudronné de la Terre. Implacablement elle glisse, se fraie un chemin ondulé jusqu'au foyer des hommes périssables. Et entre autre, jusqu'aux Winchester._

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

[...] Et même les ailes des trônes ont ouï votre chant parfait lorsque vous vous reveillâtes.

On rit des feuilles des arbres pâles qui tombèrent d'une fatigue sublime à votre passage.

De la même façon que les abeilles cessèrent leurs minutieux et fastidieux travaux pour vous mirer.

Puisque comme une flèche enrobée du plus bel argent divin, vous exploriez le ciel à la recherche de l'Unique.

L'Unique humain, le désigné. Ce forgeron massif est brave homme, puisqu'il forgera un avenir beau

Et éclairé de joies sans contraintes; Ange, traversez paisiblement les cieux jusque nous les hommes de terres,

les hommes de champs, les hommes dépourvus du Tout et de l'occulte habilité à crever les nuages.

Soyez audacieux, compréhensif et ordonné; Votre Père vous ordonne d'atteindre les Lieux obscurs

Là où se nichent et germent les choses démoniaques qu'autrefois la Terre a porté sur sa vaste courbe.

Les folies vous écorcheront le coeur, les claquements sinistres également; Préservez, Ange, la flamme célèste

du Puissant au creux de votre essence insoutenable aux mortels, pour ne jamais faiblir face aux atrocités.

Soyez opiniâtre, sans aucune faiblesse tolérable; Celui qui fut vaincu par l'authentique mort renaîtra.

Il sera le printemps bienvenu au-dessus de nos blondes cultures, il sera subjuguant, attentif au besoin du monde,

Un territoire mortel dépouillé de paix. La plus humble des âmes est sauveuse, apprenti de Dieu.

Soyez renaissance, souffrez les hurlements des bêtes impies. D'ici nous surveillerons d'un même oeil géant votre chute

Et ce spectacle bouleversant deviendra seconde génèse, car la vie s'égrène en silence relatif ces années-ci.

Fouillez jusqu'au-delà des Enfers si vous y êtes contraint, l'espérance agrippée à votre aile droite;

Pourfendez les incroyants et les sauvages sans peaux, chaque chose mise sur le chemin de sang est épreuve; est obstacle.

Votre lame brillera à l'instar de Phaéton au milieu de la misère des enchaînés, ne faites jamais cesser vos pas;

Bientôt ou tôt ou tard est sans importance, les temps passent sans rien bousculer. Les Temps s'infiltrent, le Temps pèsent

Sans importance. Ange, écoutez plutôt le dénouement:

L'Ame est là, une carcasse de bateau échouée à vos pieds démesurés, sans Vie, cent Vies vous dis-je !

Où seulement les souffles crissent tout contre des mentons tremblotants;

Les sangs hors-corps; Enfer sans Père, triste chose que l'homme fait âme dans vos bras

Nous sonnons ta Victoire Ange, nous allons pleurer et pleurer encore les coudes reposés sur nos autels

Oh, le soulagement n'est plus humainement mesurable alors qu'on acclame à grands cris la fin du périple

Les mouvements s'enchaînèrent;

Ceux des mers s'agitèrent et leurs écaillent se mouvèrent jusqu'à devenir indisociable de l'eau douce

Ceux deux arbres creusèrent les troncs, pris d'une subtil exaltation, ceux des cieux claquèrent leurs becs

Soufflés par des courants d'airs inimaginables;

Oui, il s'agit bien là d'allégresse Ange, puisque bientôt Dean Winchester foulera de nouveau vaillamment la Terre

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

Ode à l'Ange Castiel: Ilex, Exesoris, 1666

Traduit de l'ilalien par A-L Sapor

* * *

Le Riquiqui Dictionnaire Latin de Millième l'Immarescible:

contento, is, ere, tendi, tectum: tendre son énergie.

galea, ae, f; le casque

ensis, itis, m; l'épée

exesor; execoris, m; celui qui ronge

* * *

A bientôt,

Millième


End file.
